The true word in Xmas bless
by Mee-na
Summary: Chiharu & Yamazaki' story in the Holy festival.


THE TRUE WORD IN XMAS BLESS  
Card Captor Sakura Fan Fiction  
By MEE-NA meena_hello@thaimail.com  
  
Disclaimer : Card Captor Sakura is CLAMP's Original work. All characters Viz. Video, etc., are properties of CLAMP, which are used without permission. So the fictions are reserved for Entertainment Purpose Only. Card Captor Sakura copy Right by CLAMP, first Published by Kodansha Co. Ltd. 1996  
  
Acknowledgment:  
Special Thanks To :  
* CLAMP  
* All Home pages that give me the valuable chance to post my fictions.  
Very Special Thanks To :  
* All readers  
----------------------------------------  
All event in this fiction referred to manga only, thus all characters form animation or movies would not be reserved  
----------------------------------------  
The True Word In Xmas Bless  
By Mee-na meena_hello@thaimail.com  
----------------------------------------  
  
Mihara Chiharu was sitting on a branch in the park, waiting. Today was Christmas day, the seventeenth Christmas in her life. She looked at a paper bag in her hand. Inside the paper bag, there was a parcel that was enfolded by crimson gift wrap and a green ribbon. It was a gift.  
  
Crimson. It was his favorite color, so she had chosen this color for the paper and the gift in her hands. She had used a whole arduous month to do it. She was not as good in handcraft as her friend, Rika, and she also had needed a lot of advice from her friend, but at least she had done the gift by herself.  
  
An euphoric smile ornamented on her face, Chiharu hugged the paper bag as if she wanted to keep the gift, which was inside it, warm.  
  
She giggled again when she thought how he would react when he received the gift. Would he be surprised? Would he like this gift?  
  
She stared up at the orange color that was blowing little by little over on the sky of the Christmas day.  
  
The weather was getting cold. Her cheeks were chilled. The coat she was wearing could not keep her body warm. The wind caused her body to shiver every time it was in motion.  
  
Why he was late? Chiharu thought, frowning. She looked at her wristwatch, and realized that she had arrived to the park almost an hour before the appointed time. It was her heart that caused her to forget to check the time. She had arrived to the park too early because of this.  
  
She giggled to herself and then let out a soft sigh, mixed up with a smile. Today was the special day that she had decided to tell him her feelings. She had known him for a long time, ever since they were young, but she had never told him her feelings, but today she going to do it.  
  
Chiharu paused as panic was crept into her. What he would do if she told him her feelings? Besides in these past few months, they had hardly seen each other. He had said he had had some business to do. What he would do if she told him, it was hard to tell. He always treated everyone good, like Li-kun and Hiiragizawa-kun when they had first come to Japan. He had been practically the first one who had gone to them, and had taken care of them. Thinking about the past events again, he could be weighed as Mr. Sweet guy too. But all she was certain was he would believably babble about the gift or something concerning it.  
  
It was like when she had given him a teddy bear when she had been ten. The teddy bear's story that she had known it from Tomoyo--If the person to whom you give your teddy bear names it with your name, that person will be your true love forever. With that, she had made a teddy bear for him and had expected him to name the teddy bear her name, but he had named the teddy bear his favorite food, Suama, and then had babbled about the history of Suama instead. She had been very angry. Where had his brain been at that time?  
  
She shook her head, pushing away the panic. She had decided. She had better not let any panic discourage her, Chiharu kept warning herself. She prayed to the God. She wished things would go well today.  
  
"Hey, Chiharu!" The male voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
With the call, Chiharu turned to the voice. She saw the boy around her age was weaving his right hand, trotting to her, smiling as he always did. He wore a jacket, had a scarf was swathing his neck, and a brown knapsack draped behind his back.  
  
"Yamazaki." Chiharu stood up. She felt her heart beat faster but sent a sweet smile at the boy.  
  
"You came before me? I thought I was on time." Yamazaki looked at his wristwatch.  
  
"I've just arrived little early," said Chiharu.  
  
"Oh! It's very strange to you to come so early. I know, and today's extraordinary cold."  
  
"You're saying I'm always late?!" A wave of anger rushed to Chiharu. She closed her hands around his neck--not too tight--and shook him.  
  
"A-ha-ha-ha." Yamazaki simply laughed. She was always fun to tease.  
  
Through her fingers that were touching the skin of his neck partially, Yamazaki could feel her little fingers were cold because of the cold weather. She was probably getting cold.  
  
Loosening her grip on his neck, Yamazaki picked his scarf off his neck and put it around Chiharu's lithe neck. Her anger ceased with surprise.  
  
"It'll keep you warm." Yamazaki said with concern.  
  
"T-Thanks." Chiharu blushed and her eyes softened. He was always nice to her.  
  
Yamazaki detected the paper bag that was placed next to where Chiharu was standing. "Chiharu, that paper bag is yours? What's in it?" He asked.  
  
He noticed it! Chiharu quickly wheeled around to pick up the paper bag and hugged it in her arms. She wanted the gift to surprise him. It was not the time to open the gift...not yet. She smiled at him in a secret way. "You'll know."  
  
Yamazaki looked at her with little confusion on his face, but at last he left it. If she did not want to tell him now, he would wait until she told him what that thing was.  
  
"It's time we should go. If we late, Tokyo tower'll probably be crowded. Ready to go?" He asked the girl.  
  
"Um." She nodded cheerfully, holding his left arms and walked by his side.  
  
Today Tokyo tower would open till the night, which was beyond the everyday closing time. It was special for Christmas. Up there was the most famous and the best sight seeing place of Tokyo, where the view of Tokyo town could be seen clearly and beautifully. She was sure the view of Tokyo night must be very exquisite--and romantic. She had wanted to go there, so she had asked him to go with her, and he had agreed.  
  
Walking along the street to the Tokyo tower, Chiharu could see Christmas trees, Santa dolls, angel dolls, stars, colorful ribbons and flowers decorating the shops along the way gloriously. Boys and girls sauntered on the way in couple lovingly.  
  
She peered at Yamazaki, who was telling her about the story of the big stars that was always embellished on the top of Christmas trees, soil that was the best fitted for cultivating Christmas trees and, the last part she could catch it, mole rats under the soil. She wondered she was holding his arm like this, did they look like the other couples?  
  
She leaned to the side of his arm she was holding, smiling up at his as he did so. She was very happy whenever she was with him. She knew for a long time, till before she could remember, that she wanted to be with him...forever. It was the wish every girl hoped it would become true...being with the person they loved.  
  
Her eyes caught at a flower booth on the side of the way. The pale light from the other shops bolstered up the flowers in the booth so they were more beautiful. She smiled at the picturesqueness in front of her eyes. It was like they were in the Holy City. She sighed with merriment, enjoying the picture.  
  
Seeing Chiharu joyfully smile at the flower booth, Yamazaki placed his free hand on Chiharu's hand that was holding his arm, bringing her back to the real world.  
  
"Wait here a sec," he said, gently unloosing his own self from her hand, and jogged to the flower booth.  
  
"Yamazaki, wait!" Puzzled Chiharu exclaimed. What he was up to? She thought.  
  
Chiharu saw he stood in front of the flower booth, handing the seller something. The seller smiled and bowed to him, as he jogged back to her. She could see he was holding a big pink rose, which was tied with a gold color ribbon.  
  
"Here. It's for you." Yamazaki handed the rose to her.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"You want it, didn't you?"  
  
"Oh, Yamazaki!" Chiharu could not help but giggle. Yamazaki thought she wanted some flowers, and he actually had brought it for her. She took the rose from him, holding it with good care, and looked at him. "Thanks a lot. It's so lovely."  
  
Yamazaki smiled at her. "You know, about the history of a pink rose--" he began.  
  
"Yes, yes." Chiharu cut him off and dragged him to the way to the  
  
Tokyo tower.  
  
When they arrived up to the sight seeing point in the Tokyo tower, it was as crowded as Yamazaki had expected, but the view up there was worth it. They could see Tokyo town in the deep dark as if the town was the night sky, and the lights from the town could be seen like the Milky Way Galaxy that lay across the dark.  
  
Chiharu was glad that she could come. It was as great as she had imaged, maybe better. And she was glad she could come here with the boy, despite Yamazaki's babbling something about the history of the steel that had been used in the construction of the Tokyo tower all the time.  
  
Leaving the Tokyo tower, the couple went to have the dinner at a cafe near the Tokyo tower. The cafe was the little one but it was decorated nicely, suiting for teenager couples to eat some meals together.  
  
They spent some time a little while to stroll around, before they decided it was time to go back to their homes.  
  
They walked side by side along the way. Chiharu stopped walking when they arrived to the park, where Chiharu had been waiting for Yamazaki at early evening.  
  
"Um? What's wrong?" Yamazaki asked.  
  
"I-I just want to drop by this park. Can we sit at that branch for while?" Chiharu pointed to a branch inside the park.  
  
Yamazaki showed his perplexed expression to her. "Okay," at last, he agreed.  
  
They went to sit on a branch. The weather was getting colder and colder. Chiharu hugged her paper bag tight when Yamazaki began to narrate her a story.  
  
"Do you know the history of--"  
  
"Yamazaki," She called his name tentatively, interrupting his story. Chiharu could hear the loud beating sound of her heart in her ears, and she was blushing.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I-I had the very good time today. Thanks."  
  
"I'm glad you had the good time."  
  
She handed her paper bag to him, and looked to the ground. She did not dare to look at his face. "Here."  
  
"Your paper bag?"  
  
Chiharu nodded, "it's your Christmas gift."  
  
"Thanks. Can I open it?" He asked, pulling the gift out of the paper bag and beginning to unwrap the gift. Opening the gift, Yamazaki found a hand-knitted garment in his favorite color, crimson. "It's a sweater."  
  
"I made it myself. Rika-chan tough me how to knit it."  
  
"It's almost unbelievable you can make this." He said haft-teased.  
  
"What do you mean?!" Another anger darted to her again. Why he had to spoil the good mood anyway?  
  
"Thanks Chiharu. I'll cherish this sweater." He said in an even but firm tone, smiling at her.  
  
Her anger was gone. Her face was gleamed with happiness. Today, everything had gone well, very well. It would be all right if she confessed her feelings to him,   
would it not?  
  
Chiharu's face turned cherry-red again. Her heart beat loudly till she could feel thud inside her chest. "Y-Yamazaki."  
  
"What, Chiharu?"  
  
"I-I..." Chiharu faltered. Why was it so hard? Chiharu tried to compose herself. She decided to say it. Say it!  
  
Yamazaki merely smiled to her, waiting patiently for her to say the sentence she was intending to say it.  
  
"I--" Chiharu tried to gather her courage for a moment. Finally, she lifted her face up, and looked into his curved-line eyes. "I love you, Yamazaki..." She said it firmly. Her eyes shut tight, she found it was difficult to breath, waiting for any reaction of the boy.  
  
Yamazaki's mouth hung down. He took no reaction, only the silence he kept.  
  
To Chiharu, a minute of his silence, it was like a century. Had she said something wrong? He just kept silence. He had never been acted like this before… Or should she not have told him her feelings? Please Yamazaki...say something. Chiharu begged him wordlessly. The uncertainty built into her little by little, as she was waited for any reaction.  
  
They were continuing in silence. Chiharu was waiting, and waiting...any reaction.....any.  
  
"A-ha!" Finally Yamazaki broke the silence, pounding his right fist to his left palm.  
  
A-ha? Chiharu was clicked back by his voice. She looked at him full of confusion. She was waiting for any of his reaction but 'A-ha'? She had not expected this kind of answer from him.  
  
"Do you know the tale of saying things in the night? They said the person, who said things in night, especially in Christmas night, they would meet a fairy of Santa." He narrated. "Ah! Talking about Santa. Do you know the history of Santa in Columbia? They said--"  
  
Chiharu stared at Yamazaki, who was narrating the long story of Santa in Columbia, blankly. Had he kept silence because of he had been thinking about making his own-made stories? This kind of his reaction was just like always. Just like always!  
  
"Why you! You!" She throttled him and shook his neck, choking off him with her overwhelming emotion. She had tried so hard to confess her feelings to him! But ha! His reaction was just like always... just like always...  
  
Finally, Chiharu loosened her dead grip from his neck. Her version was blurred because water was starting to well up in her eyes, she knew she was going to cry. She trolled around, meaning to leave the park. Oh God! She cried out inside her heart, today had been very nice, but it was direful now. Why? Why?  
  
"And do you know the tale of confession of feeling in the Christmas night?" Yamazaki continued.  
  
What's the story maker'll say this time?! It's enough! I don't want to hear such a thing again! Truthfully, she was defeated, walking away from him. She was not in mood to listen him anymore. A tear droplet fell down from her eyes, as she could not hold back any longer.  
  
"--They said if a girl confesses her feelings to a boy, who has the same feelings to her, in Christmas night, he'll, at least once in a year, tell the truth to the girl."  
  
Chiharu stopped motionless. Her back was facing him. What had he said? She thought.  
  
Yamazaki walked to her. He looked at her eyes, standing a small distance away from her, so she could see his face clearly. The expression on his face was showing her an earnest that she had never seen before.  
  
He picked out his handkerchief, using it to wipe tears from her face.  
  
Chiharu stared at Yamazaki blankly, partially because confusion was engulfing her, partially because she was stunned by what he had just said.  
  
He dig into his brown knapsack he had been carried with him all day. He picked out a something that was wrapped in a paper that was her favorite color, yellow.  
  
"It's your Christmas gift," said Yamazaki, handing the gift to her.  
  
Chiharu received the gift from him. "T-Thanks."  
  
"You can open it."  
  
"Um," she nodded.  
  
Chiharu slowly removed the wrapping paper, exposing the gift inside. It was an old hand-made teddy bear. The teddy bear seemed to have been done for a very long time, but the teddy had been taken good care of, since it still was in the good condition.  
  
"What will you name this teddy bear?" he asked her quietly.  
  
"Y-Yamazaki?" She uttered, looking at him with surprise of receiving the teddy bear.  
  
He smiled at her. "I knew from Daidouji-san for a long time the true meaning of the teddy bear after the day I got 'Chiharu' from you, and I made this teddy bear. I wanted to give it to you. But I was not sure you wanted to receive it."  
  
Did he just say after the day he got 'Chiharu' from me? She wondered, there was only one way to clear her wonder. "Yamazaki?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you name the teddy bear I gave you at that time 'Chiharu'? Not 'Suama'?"  
  
Yamazaki rose his eyebrows, "Did I had ever name the teddy bear you gave me 'Suama'? Not 'Chiharu'?"  
  
"Yes, you did." She declared.  
  
"Eh? Did I? I do not remember naming the teddy bear 'Suama'," he said matter of fact.  
  
Chiharu's mouth hung open. He seems to really not remember! What the--   
  
At the spurn of the moment, She realized he had named the teddy bear she had given him 'Chiharu.' Her face was softened when she thought of the reason why he called the teddy bear she had given him her name.  
  
Chiharu hugged the teddy bear in her arms to her chest, smiling. "This teddy bear's name is Takashi."  
  
Yamazaki smiled at the girl happily. He pulled out a small box and handed it to her.  
  
"Eh? Yamazaki, what is it?" She asked him curiously.  
  
He opened the small box. Inside, it was the platinum necklace. "In past months, I was doing part-time jobs, collecting money to buy it for you."  
  
A stunned Chiharu looked at him with wide eyes, while he was putting the necklace around her slim neck. "Y-Yamazaki?"  
  
Finishing put the necklace around her neck, he added, "Tonight's Christmas. Chiharu, for once in a year, I'll say the truth. Chiharu, I love you, I have for a long time, since before I can remember, but all I have ever remembered is I love you." He said each word unwaveringly, showing his sincerity to her as much as he could.  
  
Chiharu was shocked. He genuinely had said it. He had said he loved her.  
  
Tears of happiness fell down from her eyes uncontrollable, as she did not bother to hold them back. She leaned to him and hugged him tight, as did did, cradling her in his arms fondly.  
  
"I love you, Yamazaki."  
  
"I love you too, Chiharu."  
  
With the moment, the couple could see the Christmas snow began to fall down from the night sky. The pure white snow was as if it was a gift from the heaven to the earth where they were living. They turned to look at each other. Love was in their eyes, smiling when they heard the holy song of Christmas that was picked with the winter wind.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Chiharu," greeted Yamazaki.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Yamazaki."  
  
They giggled to each other, holding each other's hands and walked side by side. Today was the beginning day of their good days that they were going to spend together from now on.  
  
  
--------------E N D----------------  
19 November 2000  
-------------------------------------  
Babbling with Mee-na:  
  
Hi Dear readers  
  
This fiction was about Christmas festival of Y&C (Yamazaki and Chiharu) ^_^. I have seen a lot of growing number of fan fiction of Sakura & Shaolan, and other couples in CCS.  
  
Oddly, why they don't have any one of Y&C's fan fiction, as far as I'm concerned. They are cute couple too. But I could not clearly catch the characters of Y&C since they were not the main characters of CCS. +_+' So when I worked on this fiction, I was not certain that I could keep them from Out off character or not. But I hope you all will like it. ^_^  
  
Anyway please tell me what do you think, my dear readers. I will not know what you think until you send me your comments & complements, you know. Exchanging some ideas is not bad at all, ne ^_^  
  
  
Bye*2  
Take care of yourself  
God bless you  
Mee-na  
meena_hello@thaimail.com  



End file.
